clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Rage
The Rage card is unlocked from the Hog Mountain (Arena 10). It is a spell that increases the attack speed and movement speed of troops and buildings by 35% in the spell's area of effect. A Rage card costs 2 Elixir to cast. The Rage is a deep purple potion packed in a large bottle similar to its Clash of Clans counterpart. Strategy *The Rage can be used to increase the movement speed of slow troops, such as Golems, P.E.K.K.A.s, and Giants. *This spell can also be used to boost the spawn speeds of cards such as the Barbarian Hut, Goblin Hut, Witch, and Night Witch, the fire rate of defensive buildings, or the Elixir Collector's production speed. However, this also reduces the lifetime of the buildings. *Rage can be used to help rushes, and with its low cost, it can assist the Prince, Hog Rider, and other troops destroy a Princess Tower easily. *It is effective when defending Crown Towers since it will be able to affect both the defensive units and buildings. *A high risk, high reward strategy is to send out a Minion Horde, then use the rage on them. If your opponent's spells and splash units are baited, the Minion Horde can devastate their towers. *Inherently, the Rage is a high-risk, high-reward card that requires good timing in order to succeed. When using Rage, be careful to time it right or else an opposing counter attack will come unhindered due to the player's lack of Elixir. *Cast it on as many troops as possible to maximize its effect. *Rage can be used to dodge slow-moving spells, like the Rocket. This is effective with the Three Musketeers. History *The Rage was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 29/2/16, the March 2016 Update made the Rage's effect fall off after 2 seconds when troops left the Rage area. Pre-update, the Rage effect would stay with the troop, even if it left the Rage area. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased the Rage's movement and attack speed boost to 40% (from 35%) and decreased its duration by 20%. *On 4/7/16, the Tournament Update changed the Elixir Collector so that the Rage will have an effect on it when the Elixir Collector is in range. *On 19/9/16, a Balance Update decreased the Rage's Elixir cost to 2 (from 3), its attack speed boost to 30% (from 40%) and its duration by 2 sec. *On 1/11/16, the November 2016 Update increased the Rage's attack speed boost to 35% (from 30%). * The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Rage from Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3) to Hog Mountain (Arena 10). Trivia *The Rage card is very similar to the Rage Spell in Clash of Clans, except that the spell increases attack speed instead of damage per hit. It can also boost the spawn speed of spawner buildings like the Goblin Hut, the production rate of the Elixir Collector, and the charge speeds of the Inferno Tower and Inferno Dragon. *The Rage is the cheapest Epic card with a cost of 2 Elixir. (The Mirror can cost the same, but only when mirroring an 1-elixir card). *Along the perimeter of the spell, symbols will light up in sequence like a clock as the spell's duration continues, and the spell fades away when they all light up. *Troops affected by the Rage will have their sounds played faster, resulting in a higher pitched effect. *If a Rage is affecting a King's Tower when its cannon is triggered, it will not trigger faster. *It is one of only six Elixir spells from Clash of Clans to also be in Clash Royale, the others being the Lightning, Freeze, Heal, Earthquake and Clone. de:Wut es:Furia fr:Rage it:Furia ru:Ярость